


Mezmerized

by Nedrika



Series: P4 Memes [3]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Hypnotism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Yes that's dream warriors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nedrika/pseuds/Nedrika
Summary: Kinkmeme prompt:Established relationship.Souji is becoming extremely stressed out managing the IT, his after-school activities, watching Nakako, his schoolwork... the list goes on. Yosuke takes notice of his partner's distress and surprises him with something that removes all those pesky thoughts. One week later, and it's become a kink for the two of them - Yosuke putting Souji under. Bonus points if Souji eventually outsmarts Yosuke and hypnotizes him.Means of hypnosis is up to writer. Could be classic pocket watch, could be a spiral Yosuke plants on Souji's computer, so on.





	Mezmerized

Something was off about Souji. Yosuke couldn’t quite put his finger on what was wrong, it was just… strained. Not just between them, thank god, he didn’t think he could handle getting dumped a mere two months into his first real relationship with somebody who gave a shit about him. It would be too pathetic to finally get over his own hangups and ask a guy out only to get tossed aside just as it started. And it wasn’t just any guy, this was his partner; simultaneously the coolest guy in school, a stalwart leader in a fight, and the biggest goof he had ever encountered. A legitimate dork who meant so much to him in so many facets of his life that it was to be expected that he paid more attention to Souji than the other people around him. 

It had started with the little things that he hadn’t really thought about too much. The food that he brought to the rooftop would be burnt or seasoned weirdly, he would brush off Yosuke’s suggestion of getting together, forget that they were supposed to be meeting and apologise later, or they would finally get some time together and he would fall asleep almost as soon as they were in his room. It hadn’t yet had any serious effects on them while they were in the TV but there had been a few moments where Souji had thrown someone the wrong item for what they needed or switched his persona to the worst possible option - Yosuke had taken a couple of hits on his behalf as a result, always to be followed up with Souji hovering over him sputtering apologies before taking him out of sight for brief, sweet kisses that only made Yosuke want to jump in their path more often.

Yosuke thought it all over as he sat in the dark of Souji’s room, listening to the slow breathing of his ...boyfriend? Partner. Let’s not get too ahead of ourselves. They were their own thing. They’d barely started the film before he’d felt the pressure on his side as Souji slumped over between the the sofa and Yosuke’s arm, his head eventually landing on his shoulder. The surprisingly fine strands of his bowl cut tickled Yosuke’s nose whenever he turned to look at him. 

There had to be something he could do. Souji had never talked him through everything that he got up to but he was obviously stretching himself thin; he seemed to know and be actively helping everyone in Inaba, was going to several after-school clubs and was topping the class grades while helping Yosuke out of the mire of English grammar. That would be enough for any regular human but not his partner, who was also looking after a small child - even if she was worryingly self-reliant for her age - but then was also leading a small group of soldiers through a hellscape full of magic monsters to catch a serial killer. It was only natural that it was taking a toll, he was only saddened that Souji hadn’t talked to him.

If he could do anything about it, that is. He could take Souji out somewhere maybe, but everywhere they could go would mean running across the people needing help rather than getting him away from it. They could go hiking or to the riverbank, but the weather was terrible and while Souji may be okay with getting horribly wet trying to fish the last thing he needed was a cold. He doubted that Souji would even vent with him, since so much of what he was doing seemed to involve helping people with their secrets. They’d gotten so much closer and he was still a useless fuck-up.

A girl in the film started screaming, dragging his attention back out of the muddle of his thoughts just in time to see her get her head smashed through the static on a TV set. He shuddered, the weird reflection on their reality far too close for comfort. Maybe a horror film about teens being haunted by their deepest fears was a bad idea in the first place, but it had been so difficult for him to track down with subs and, if he was honest, he had been hoping that it would give him the thin veneer of an excuse for closer contact without having to explain himself. If Souji needed the sleep he couldn’t be disappointed, although he had no idea how to get himself out and Souji lying down so he didn’t wake up with a truly horrific neck cramp. 

The scene had shifted while he was considering their situation, now all the worryingly killable teenagers were sitting around in a circle watching a pendulum swing, drifting off into a trance . It was quiet and calm amidst the screeching, and it gave Yosuke the perfect idea.

It took a couple of days before Souji was free to spend time with him again, but this time he wasn’t put out; it gave him the perfect opportunity to learn his lines and do some basic research - the last thing he wanted to do was make his partner a vegetable or a dog for the rest of his life. He was fully, painfully aware of how far he was from being any sort of therapist, but this seemed… doable.

They were sitting on the hard floor, their backs against the sofa this time. Souji had put on music that he wasn’t familiar with but was getting used to - some sort of old funk music that seemed like the perfect fit for him. Dinner was recently over, and when Yosuke felt the courage take him and lifted their joined hands to his lips he could still smell the lingering scent of fried onions on Souji’s cuff. They had been talking about nothing that important, a shopping list for Daidara and what new games were out soon that they could afford. 

The atmosphere was quiet and calm, but it didn’t seem like Souji was drowsy this time rather than drained, leaning his whole body weight against Yosuke and barely making any movements. He figured it was now or never, and cleared his throat. Souji turned up to him, his eyes dull but curious in that way he always was. 

“Um, I’ve been noticing that you’re looking a bit wiped out recently, partner,” he stammered, then risked a glance down to see if Souji was taking offence, but he still had that same inscrutable gaze without admitting or denying his conclusion. He ploughed on. “I was trying to think of a way to help you out, and, uh. I was wondering if you wanted to try hypnosis?” His voice had become noticeably higher and faster towards the end and he cursed at his own folly, but couldn’t look away from Souji’s reaction. 

It was milder than he had expected, although it was always unexpected; a faint look of shock as he pivoted around to consider Yosuke more carefully. He hadn’t laughed outright at the suggestion, which was good. He bit his lip nervously, and Souji’s attention snapped to his mouth.

“Do you know how?” he asked. Yosuke nodded frantically in response. “There has been a lot going on, and it sounds interesting to try at least once.”

“I’ve seen it in films a couple of times,” he said, skipping out the horror aspect, “and I’ve read up on the best ways to get started. And… I’ve brought along the metronome I use with my guitar.” He felt the heat on his cheeks at the clear sign of premeditation but busied himself with taking the instrument out from where it had been hidden in his book bag, carefully rolled into one of his old band t-shirts. He set it down gently on the table and hoped against hope that nothing had got bashed too hard while being bounced around on his bike. He doesn’t even use it that much but it had come out of his precious savings and no way was he getting another.

Souji was more alert by now, and was sitting up to watch Yosuke as he set the metronome and pulled the blanket out over the sofa. 

“Could you lie down, just, up here? You need to be as, ah, relaxed as you can.” Souji obliged with a hum, shuffling around until he was happy and then looking back to Yosuke. He couldn’t figure out why he was still so nervous now that he hadn’t been shot down, but he tried to push it down to get the right atmosphere for it.

He set the metronome running at what seemed like a good, medium tempo and sighed deeply, bringing the script he’d copied down to the front of his mind. 

“Are you sure you want to try this? I won’t ask you for secrets or make you squawk like a chicken or anything, I promise. It’s just to de-stress. If you don’t like it you can wake up at any time, alright? And you’ll remember it all.”

“I trust you,” Souji said. It was simple, honest and said with such conviction that Yosuke’s heart beat loud in his ribcage.

“Okay, okay,” he said, calming down and steadying himself to try and even out the tone of his voice. The only sounds in the room were the tick-tick of the metronome and the faint sounds of rain on the window beside them.

“l want you to follow the metronome, listen and watch it as it moves. Tune out everything else. Nothing else exists but the metronome. Breathe deeply and relax.”

Souji had a faint smile on his lips as he watched the pendulum switch from side to side but stayed quiet and moulded into the sofa with Yosuke kneeling next to him.

“Starting with your toes, relax everything...till there's no tension left in your body. Keep following the metronome. You’re getting sleepy.” 

A moment of panic crossed his mind when he thought he had forgotten what to say next but he kept going, entranced in his own way by watching Souji’s eyes drift closed.

“You really want to fall asleep now, there would be nothing better in the world. l'm going to count backwards from five and when I reach one, you will be asleep. Five… four… three… two…

“One.”

Souji looked to be asleep, his breath coming slowly and evenly and face calm. A thrill came over Yosuke as he considered the possibility of having done this correctly and not made a fool of himself. He pinpointed the source of his nervousness at last - more than the hypnosis itself it was the power over a vulnerable Souji. He was a fuck-up, but he had been given that trust so easily that it was intoxicating and terrifying. He had to get it right.

“Are you comfortable?” Souji nodded. “Good. You’re somewhere safe and secure, you’re on the bank of the Samegawa. There’s a warm breeze on your face, and you can hear the sounds of the river and a purring by your ear.” He wasn’t sure if that was a good tack to take but some of Souji’s most gentle and genuine smiles were with those cats around the river, so it was a good start. 

“Now I want you to relax all over, you’re sinking deeper and deeper and relaxing further and further, and all of the troubles that have been worrying you are getting further and further until you can’t feel them anymore. You’re going to feel safe and relaxed when you wake up, and will be able to roll with the new developments in your life more easily. You’re going to succeed in everything you put your mind to.” The words didn’t come easily, their importance seemingly momentous, but they were the ones he hoped Souji needed. 

“I’m going to count from one to five now, and when you wake up on the count of five you will be awake, refreshed and with a clearer mind.”

On five, Souji opened his eyes warily, then turned to Yosuke with a keen look of excitement.

“I think that worked,” he said, “My head feels lighter now, easier. Thank you Yosuke.” His look softened into something warm and proud, and he rolled onto the edge of the sofa to pull him into a gentle kiss. 

“Glad I could help,” Yosuke responded when they broke apart, the smile wide on his face and affection bubbling warm in his chest.

“Is that where you go when you stare out at nothing in the TV world?” he blurted, the idea coming right at him out of nowhere. “Or I’ve seen you do it by Daidara’s.”

Souji stared at him, somewhere between worry and confusion before cracking into a huge smile that was quickly covered by his hand.

“No, I just space out sometimes thinking about what’s going on in the TV. No hypnotism required.”

Yosuke let the self-conscious grin take him in response, and the rest of the evening was spent by the dim light of flashing action games and lazy smiles.

Over the next week or so they tried again whenever there was an evening spare. The words came more easily to Yosuke with practice, becoming something between suggestions and commands. Souji goes down deeper, lets Yosuke pull out some more of the knots in his mind and came back with a brighter spark in his eyes. He was still running around all over town with very little time but he was getting his composure back piece by tiny piece. The fact that Yosuke was worth enough to get some of that time and that he could give back by settling him out was something that still boggled his mind. 

There was something to the power that Souji gave him as well. When he was under and responding so beautifully to his words he found himself getting hard, revelling in the complete and incomprehensible trust and control that he was being given. He had no intention of acting on anything, too intent on calming and relaxing his partner, but afterwards as he made excuses not to stay crammed into Souji’s futon and raced home, the biting wind bringing him back to the real world, all he could think of was him willing and eager and completely at his will. His strong, dependable, skilled partner going along with anything he was asked to do. The shivers in him were rarely due to the cold.

About two weeks into their new routine there came the inevitable paradigm shift. 

Souji had been under for slightly longer that time than was usual, but Yosuke had thought up some new imagery to talk them through that he was particularly proud of and then had got distracted by Souji’s level gaze and deep, slow breaths and had gotten a little stuck. By the time he’d scrambled the words together to get Souji back up he could barely look him in the eyes, and had run to the bathroom with a panicked yell of bladder problems. 

By the time he’d come back he was feeling terribly ashamed and self conscious, and only jostled himself out of his rut when he noticed something amiss in the room: Souji was sat in the middle of the room in seiza, his face red and fists clenched to his thighs.

He stopped in the doorway for a second before hurriedly closing the door and moving around the table to get next to Souji, but he was cut off before he got there. 

“I like it when you hypnotise me.” Souji’s voice is level but quiet, and he still wasn’t meeting Yosuke’s eyes. 

“Haha, well, that’s the point! It would be kinda useless if you hated it!” he said, and hated the nervous crack in his voice. What was he getting at, he should have told him if there was something wrong with the way he was doing things…

“I really like it,” Souji said and finally looked up at where Yosuke had been frozen in a half crouch above him. He was completely sure and for a moment Yosuke was too caught up in the expression to register the words attached to it.

Oh shit.

“I’d like to try something heavier when I’m under, if you would.”

“Yes!” he barked. Shit, shit, too obvious. “Sure, man. What do you… “ 

They’d been physical enough by now that Yosuke thought his nervousness should have been behind him, but it seemed vocalising it was still an issue. It was so much easier when Souji was under and the atmosphere between them was so fluid, and the thought made him start a little. 

“Whatever you want, I trust you.” 

The words settled themselves in his chest and nestled against his heart. 

“Right now?” he asked, his tongue already feeling lighter in his mouth. It’s Souji after all, he reminded himself.

Souji nodded, stood and assumed his normal position on the sofa to watch the metronome click out its pace as before.

Yosuke could barely talk Souji through into the trance through the bustle of ideas and fantasies in his head, but eventually they were both ready. He watched the rise and fall of Souji’s chest to calm down and get all his ideas straightened out.

One stuck out at the front of his mind and he licked his lips at the notion. 

“I want you to jerk yourself off, how you normally would when you are alone in your room.” 

It was something that Yosuke had imagined countless times, month after month, but even after they had got together he still couldn’t bring himself to ask; it was too close to that old reality but here they were somewhere else. A place to indulge in some of those little concepts that would otherwise get away from them. 

Souji obediently put his hands to his fly and Yosuke thrilled at the knowledge that yes, the control he was exerting did stretch to explicit requests. The world seemed far larger now. 

Then he remembered his part in all this, and leant forward to whisper into Souji’s ear. 

“Your senses are higher, far higher than normal and you feel every touch more than you have ever felt before.”

He couldn’t bring himself more than a moment of embarrassment at the clumsy words spilling from him as Souji gasped at the back of his throat. He’d only taken his dick from his pants but the pleasure rolled from him in waves as he arched his back into his own touch. 

“You’re letting go of everything else around you now; everything against your skin is incredible pleasure and all that matters is how good you feel,” Yosuke said, torn between watching the rapture on Souji’s face and memorising all the little twists of his wrist and strokes of his thumb. “You do feel good, don’t you?”

“Yes, Yosuke, yes,” came the response through moans and gasps that went straight to his dick. He didn’t move to take his own out for fear of losing concentration on the feast of sights before him, and settled for kneading a fist through the rough material of his jeans.

“You need to be quieter than that, we’re not alone in the house,” Yosuke said as urgently as he could manage. The last thing Souji needed was explaining this to a woken up Nanako or unexpected Dojima.

Souji had quickly become a writhing, dripping mess on the cushions, desperate and open in a way that was completely new and utterly fascinating - whenever they had been intimate before he had stayed in control for the most part, still the leader and partner he knew, but now he was raw and unfettered and purely feel. Seeing Souji at the mercy of his commands was intoxicating, and every little “slower,” “both hands,” or “tell me how you feel” was followed immediately. He learned how he liked to use his clever fingers to rub along veins, as well as how Souji only ever thought of Yosuke when he was on his own. 

It seemed like no time at all before Souji arched up and up and then tensed, spattering into a hand already cupped to catch his come. Yosuke could only marvel at how ingrained the motion had been, and how Souji was obviously being by-the-letter obedient to his command to behave normally. He muttered the words to bring him back like a mantra long memorised, and sighed when he recognised the look in his eyes that meant he’d come back. 

“You ok?” 

“I’m fine, that was… intense,” Souji said at last. His voice was rough and worn by strain but slurred with satisfaction. “Thanks, we definitely need to do that again.”

“Yeah,” he managed. Holy shit was that whole show sexy. He jumped up to grab the towel he’d left by the table and passed it to Souji, who took it gratefully.

“How was it? It looked great from here,” he said, and tried not to look too smug. The smirk he got back told him he was unsuccessful.

“It was like… changing the focus on a camera. Or when you get into a book and the world falls away. It’s kind of how it was before, but in that context they seem completely different.” Yosuke nodded, completely unsure what any of that meant. 

“I wonder if it would work on me,” he wondered to himself, and missed the way Souji’s expression shifted into something insidious. He shifted to brush a finger up and down the arm that Yosuke had folded on his knees, up and down in smooth strokes.

“It’s like you’re in the sea, and you’re sinking down and down but you aren’t drowning, you just sink down and the world gets further and further till it’s blurry and doesn’t matter so much, you’re too far for it to matter at all.”

“That sounds nice,” Yosuke said, relaxing as he imagined it. He felt heavy, and ready to sink. The pressure in his crotch faded, as did the aches from the bad flip the other night, and all thoughts of the mounds of homework back at his house were less of a priority than ever before. 

He exhaled, slow and deep, and leant sideways against the sofa and the warmth of Souji draped over the edge, still stroking his arm up and down, up and down in time with the tap-tap-tap of the metronome. 

“How are you doing?” he heard from somewhere near, the only thing near that seemed defined. Souji’s voice.

“Doing good.” The words are easy and true.

“Who am I?” 

“Souji, my best friend and partner. My boyfriend too, now. Both types of partner. Everything.” There’s no embarrassment in the truth.

“Who do you think of when you come?” 

He blinked slowly at the question, it seemed obvious. 

“You.” 

There was a pause before the next question filtered through to him, but no delay in the answer.

“How do you feel about me?”

“I love you, partner.”

Yosuke could hear Souji talk briskly and the world came back to him as he did, and with it the immediate realisation of what had happened, the asshole had hypnotised him with his smooth voice and soft fingers and that metronome that still went tap-tap-tap in the background.

He slowly turned to face a wide, smug grin that really should be punchable rather than kissable and could only muster up the heart to be mildly affronted.

“Love you too, Yosuke.”

**Author's Note:**

> This thing's WIP title was Hypnotoad and I can't get it out of my head
> 
> Very liberal playing with the rules of hypnokink here! Apologies for all the fudging and cutting corners


End file.
